Earth Agents Series 3
The third series of British science fiction YouTube fan series ''Earth Agents, ''created by Nick Payne, will be released in 2018. The series is will be formed of three episodes, which link with each over and will be a mix of Series 1's three-part overall series story and the individually linked episodes of Series 2. The series follows the events of Series 2. The series will be released in 2018 on Nick Payne's YouTube Channel. Episodes = Episode 1: Beyond The Void An assassin known only as 'Mystery Man' attempts to kill Agent Nick in his own house. But who sent him and why? And why does Mystery Man want to kill Agent Nick? One thing is for certain, Mystery Man wants a challenge, and that's excatly what he's going to get! Episode 2: The Cybermen A Cyberman has arrived in Agent Nick's garden. Intent on killing the heroic Earth Agent, The Cyberman, and later more Cybermen, set out to complete thier task, instructed by a shady orginisation to be carried out... Episode 3: Confrontation After the defeats Mystery Man and The Cybermen, the mysterious 'Number One' instructs the members of a shady orginisation of orginisations to infiltrate Agent Nick's home and kill him! This time, Agent Nick has his work cut out for him. And he's taking no nonsense... Omnibus Edition An omnibus edition was once again created by Payne, again editing the three episodes together to form one full-length story It was released as "Earth Agents: The Void Trilogy- Omnibus Edition". Characters * Agent Nick- An Earth Agent who has been assigned to investigate The Miracles. * Admiral Zenikov- A Russian general who heads the Earth Agency * Number One- The mysterious leader of a criminal organization * The Evil Entity's Girlfriend- The Evil Entity's Girlfriend and henchwoman. * Mystery Man- An assassin sent to kill Agent Nick * Cybermen- An alien cyborg race. The Cybermen who appear in Earth Agents Series 3 have escaped from The Void. * Masterson- A member of Number One's organization * Entity Agent #2- Another assassin sent to kill Agent Nick and works for The Evil Entity's Girlfriend * Entity Agent #3- Another agent who works for The Evil Entity's Girlfriend * Organization member- A member of the organization who frees The Cybermen from the void * Henchman- A Henchman working for Number One * Organization Members * Danny- A Earth Agent Cast And Crew Cast * Agent Nick: Nick Payne * Number One/Ernst Stavro Blofeld: Phoenix Smith * The Entity’s Sister: Niamh Payne * General Presence: Matthew Moir * Mystery Man: Ollie Pajak * Cybermen: Nick Payne * Entity Agent #Number 2/Francis: Nick Payne * Entity Agent #Number 3/Gerry: Ollie Pajak * Barry Knocks (BBC1 Announcer): Blair Harrison * Danny: Nick Payne * The Mastermind: Nick Payne * The Resurrector: Nick Payne * Hydra Man: Connor Chadwick * Masterson/The Master: Nick Payne * Victim: Nick Payne * The Doctor: David Tennant Crew * Written by: Nick Payne * Produced by: Nick Payne * Directed by: Nick Payne * Series Created by: Nick Payne * Executive Producers: Niamh Payne, Oli Everett, Matthew Moir, Ollie Pajak * Additional Directors: Niamh Payne, Ollie Pajak, Matthew Moir, Phoenix Smith, Connor Chadwick, Blair Harrison * Filmed by: Nick Payne, Ollie Pajak, Niamh Payne, Phoenix Smith, Matthew Moir, Connor Chadwick, Blair Harrison * Edited by: Nick Payne * Script Editor: Niamh Payne * Additional Story Ideas: Oli Everett * Special Thanks: Ollie Pajak, Niamh Payne, Blair Harrison, Matthew Moir, Phoenix Smith, Connor Chadwick, Oli Everett * Music: Marco Beltrami, Two Steps From Hell, Ron Grainer, Delia Derbyshire, Alexandre Desplat, David Arnold, Michael Price, Jed Kurzel, Abba and Murray Gold, Malcolm Clarke, Solid Space, John Barry, Thomas Newman, Propellerheads, John Sponsler, John Debney, Tom Jones or Danny Elfman, Tan Dun, Alan Silvestri, Michael Kamen, Eric Clapton, David Sanborn, Elliot Goldenthal, Alexandre Desplat, Vaughn Monroe * Title Sounds: Nick Payne Casting request: On Friday 29th June 2018, Payne posted on Twitter and Facebook an announcement for the production starting and a casting request "Announcement: Earth Agents Series 3 has begun production (as of Wednesday). I am also looking for some people to appear as some side characters and/or guest appear as quiet organisation members in a meeting who do not want to further anger their leader. These scenes only require the actor/actress to look scared or uncomfortable as they are being yelled at by their leader, until the meeting ends. I shall provide an extract of the script for you in the comments to get an understanding of what I need. The character of Masterson is the only one who talks, and is not one you need to worry about. If there are any questions, let me know Please note for this you need to film yourself as an organisation member (with a camera) and you need to be either looking at a computer or phone screen" Note you are not playing speaking roles (Number One and Masterson), so you need to rely on your facial expressions. Extract: "A group of people gather in their respected rooms to attend a video conference meeting, headed by Number One, whose face we do not see. Number One: Today I see the faces of people who lead organisations all over the world. Organisations that cause problems for everyday people. Organisations that topple governments. Organisations THAT ARE CAPABLE OF TAKING OVER THE WORLD! Pause Number One: So, tell me, how is it that NOT ONE of your members, NOT ONE of your plans, NOT ONE OF YOU COULD KILL THAT LITTLE F**K! Silence Number One: WELL? No answer. All the members look scared and confused Number One: My patience wears thin! Has nobody got a solution to our problem!? Still no answer. Number One: Well, I have a suggestion. I suggest that members of all our organisations attack Agent Nick in his own house AND SLAUGHTER HIM LIKE A LAMB RIGHT THERE AND THEN! Masterson: One problem sir, he’s got his entire house lined with defences against anyone other than him or another Earth Agent or allowed to access to the inside. (pause) At least not alive. Number One: Then you need to infiltrate it Masterson. Somebody infiltrate his house, shut down his security. Then you lot send your goones in! I want this b*****d dead! TODAY! He ends the conference by tapping some keys on his keyboard. He then slams his hand down on the desk in anger." Promotion A teaser was released for the series was released on 30th November 2018. A full trailer was released on 18th December 2018, a week before the final episode came out. A teaser for the Omnibus Editon came out on the 25th December. The teaser for Agents Of New Year was released at the end of "Confrontation" and the Omnibus Editon, and released indvidually on December 27th, with an offcial trailer forthe special coming out on December 29th. Certification The following certifications ahve been provided by Nick Payne based on the ratings by the British Board Of Film Classification (BBFC). "Beyond The Void" was rated '12' due to moderate action violence, threat and infrequent strong language. "The Cybermen" was rated 'PG' due to mild threat "Confrontation" was rated '15' due to moderate action violence and frequent strong language. The Omnibus editon, and thus the overall series, was rated '15' due to moderate action viloence, threat and frequent strong language throughout. Follow-up/s "Earth Agents: Agents On New Year" followed a week after "Confrontation". it surved as the 2019 new year Special, and was made during December 2018. Series 4 is planned for 2019, and will be written by Oli Everett. A further special for Christmas 2019 or New Year's Day 2020 is also planned and wiull follow Series 4. It will be written by Matt Moir.